swanswersfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Answers Wiki:Blocking Policy
To warn a user that s/he might be permanently blocked, please post on their user talk page Offenses Leading to Bans *Page-blanking articles for no justified reason *Replacing article content with illegitimate text or other material *Moving pages to inappropriate titles (General pagemove should be accepted, though if obvious vandalism such as xxxx HAS BEEN CONQUERED BY THE ROMAN EMPIRE appears, a ban should be placed) *Creating a sockpuppet account. **Note: We should clarify to new users with policy pages or other means the definitions of sockpuppetry, and give specific reasons why a sockpuppet should not be used. If a new user is unaware of this policy, the main account should not be banned for an extended period of time, though the sockpuppet, regardless of its intention, should be banned. (see Star Wars Answers Wiki:Sockpuppet Policy *Creating articles for the purpose of disruption **This does not mean horribly misspelled articles that don't contain an elaborate plot, but rather articles that are irrelevant to Star Wars and having offensive content ***Offensive content could be pornography, vulgarity, blatant insults to pages and/or users, or spamming **Please also note that the purpose of disruption should be narrow, and the intent clear in this instance. Creating articles that are indeed Answers to Star Wars questions is not an offense, whatever quality they may be. Creating an article to compete with or insult another user can result in the article's deletion, but a short, if existent, ban. *Evading previous blocks with new account. **This can be considered a form of sockpuppetry, but if the account is created to keep contributing, even though the user was previously blocked, it is an analogy of a jailbreak, however the intention may be. **If you create an account to appeal a ban, the account still has a risk of being blocked indefinitely as a sockpuppet. You should plead your case via email, IRC, or placing an unblock template on your talk page. Please give a valid reason, and an administrator will likely notice your request and act on it. *Suspicious username **A suspicious username could be something resembling another user's name, though this is not always intentional. The name could also declare vandalism or offend another user. In these cases, the accounts can be assumed vandals or disruptors and should be warned after the first contribution, and banned if any vandalism comes from the account. **In the cases that the username may contain a part of another user's name, the resemblance may be coincidental. If the usernames create confusion among one another, a message should be left on the newer user's talk page suggesting a name change. If the account is not overwhelmingly similar to another user, the suggestion may be declined, unless a significant majority in the community favor a change in a username. **Some usernames are blatantly obvious of intentions. Account names clearly saying something offensive about another user should immediately banned. *Spamming **This is advertising another site or page that disrupts the community. Also, advertising a candidate for an election or a new article on an irrelevant talk page should also be prohibited, but only blocked if persistent after warnings. Blocks in this instance could range from hours to infinite, depending on the severity. Please note: *Some users have not stumbled upon the page discussing this matter, and the first offense can be forgiven if the problem does not persist and the user apologizes or justifies his mistake. Please assume good faith. Users can change in intent, and minor offenses that are not directly defacing the website should not have indefinite blocks. Duration of bans Page blanking and page moving Page blanking is when a user deliberately blanks a page that was not created by them for no good reason. Page moving is when a user deliberately moves a page that is not their own to something else, not in good faith or for their own advantage. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 day ban *Third offense: 3 day ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Personal attacks Personal attacks are when a user makes a personal attack against another user. *First offense: 3 day ban *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 2 week ban *Fourth offense: Permanent ban Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is when a user uses a sockpuppet to get around Star Wars Fanon, to either evade a block or just to "start off new". This is not allowed. *First offense: Permanent ban (for sockpuppet); 3 day ban for actual user account, plus the inability to vote for 3 months *Second offense: Permanent ban (for sockpuppet); 2 week ban for actual user account, plus the inability to vote for 6 months *Third offense: Permanent ban for both sockpuppet and actual user account Spamming Spamming is when a non-constructive and/or pointless message is being posted on several talk pages or even forums, and the user posting it doesn't comply to stop. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 2 day ban *Third offense: 1 week ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Vandalism Vandalism is any kind of vandalism on any of the above topics, or just vandalizing any article, user page, talk page, forum or template. Vandalism can vary on the punishment. '''There will be no warnings for vandalism. Administrators will NOT assume good faith.''' *Posted gibberish on pages, non vulgar or explicit: 1 week ban *Posted some sort of explicity or vulgar item, such as cuss words meant to degrade page they defaced, uploading porn, etc: Permanent ban